Mew
#151 Mew (ミュウ Mew) is a Psychic-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Mew is a very ancient species of Pokémon that has similar DNA to every other known Pokémon. Mewtwo was created from Mew's DNA as a super-powered clone. Ian shows great symbolic powers with it, due to its mysterious psychic abilities. Pokédex entries Generation I Red and Blue: So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. Yellow: When viewed through a microscope, this Pokémon's short, fine, delicate hair can be seen. Generation II Gold: Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. Silver: Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques. Crystal: Because it can learn any move, some people began research to see if it is the ancestor of all Pokémon. Generation III Ruby and Sapphire: Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people. Emerald: A Mew is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people. FireRed: A Pokémon of South America that was thought to have been extinct. It is very intelligent and learns any move. LeafGreen: So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum: Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. HeartGold: Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. SoulSilver: Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques. Generation V Black and White: Because it is able to use every move, there are many scientists who believe that it is the ancestor of all Pokémon. Black 2 and White 2: Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. Generation VI X''': Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. '''Y: Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people. Game locations Generation I Red, Blue, and Yellow: Event Generation II Gold, Silver, and Crystal: Event Generation III Ruby and Sapphire: Event Emerald: Faraway Island (via Old Sea Map) FireRed and LeafGreen: Event Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum: My Pokémon Ranch, Event HeartGold and SoulSilver: Event Generation V Black, White, Black 2, and White 2: Poké Transfer Generation VI X''', '''Y, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire: Event Base stats Mew Sprites Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V Generation VI Category:Video Games Category:Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Generation I Category:Psychic-types